RFID technologies allow consumers to purchase goods and services and to collect and redeem tickets, coupons, or other items of worth with RFID devices. For example, credit card issuers such as MasterCard, Visa, Discover, and American Express issue RFID payment tags that allow users to initiate payment transactions. In addition, mobile phones now include RFID interfaces and can be provisioned with one or more credit cards implemented in software that can also be used for payment transactions. In order to initiate a payment transaction with an RFID device, the user brings the payment tag in the proximity of an RFID payment terminal or reader. The reader inductively couples to an antenna in the RFID payment tag to obtain transaction information, such as the account number and the cardholder ID, from the RFID payment tag.
Currently, customer facing displays in payment terminals in retail establishments are small enough so that the antenna in each payment terminal can be wrapped around the entirety of the display. However, display sizes are increasing so that more information can be graphically presented to the user. When display sizes become 5 inches or larger when measured on the diagonal, an RFID antenna, such as an ISO-14443 antenna, cannot generate sufficient magnetic field strength to communicate with the RFID tags. Accordingly, conventional designs where the antenna is wrapped around the display are unsuitable for the new larger size displays that will be appearing in RFID payment terminals.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an antenna arrangement suitable for use with RFID payment terminals with large size displays.